Playcon sandbox
right|thumb|220pxYou are invited to the Toastmasters International District 74 (Southern Africa) Maxicon Conference at Misty Hills Country Hotel, Muldersdrift, Johannesburg. Thursday 18 May to Sunday 21 May 2006 PlayCon 2006 – Making Public Speaking Fun! Register now on http://www.maxicon.co.za Convenor: mailto:convenor@maxicon.co.za See the wiki technology in action! The Kammacon conference was reported on LIVE from INSIDE the sessions from a laptop and 3G card! Please add it to this web site. For more information see District 74 or http://www.maxicon.co.za = Getting there and staying there= * Misty Hills number 011-950-6000. * Playcon accommodation wanted / offered * Playcon lifts -- to and from Playcon wanted / offered = Playcon -- day by day = Click on Playcon programme for more info on the programme. Here's an overview: * Beer tasting on Thursday 18 May 2006 (Sponsored by Bavaria Breweries) * Friday 19 May: Playcon Keynote Speakers * Saturday 20 May: Parallel "Playshops" and Discussion groups * Saturday is also the finals of THREE public speaking Playcon Contests Who will be the region's best speaker in 2006? Who's competing International Contest Evaluation Contest Table Topics Contest Keynotes and Work, sorry, Playshops Click on each link for more information about that session. * If you're not growing, you're dying. Lessons from Eagles - Dr David Molapo * Scriptwriting * Discovering the Creativity of your right brain * * Adding Humour to Business Presentations – Rod Taylor. Click Playcon Humour * Competitive speaking * Say it like you mean it - Voice coaching with Delia Thompson, the Communication Academy * Mini public speaking course modules 1 & 2 (for the non-member and newer member) * "Oh no, not training again!" - Games Trainers Play * Speechcraft for Fun and Profit – a “how to” course. (See also Speechcraft * It’s not just how you say it – it’s what you say, too -- Speechwriting Frequently Asked Questions What's Playcon all about? Try Playcon FAQ for pricing queries, aims and objectives and other stuff -- or the official site at www.maxicon.co.za. For more information on the conference, please go to the official site at For general tips on speaking, including tips on winning competitions, see Speaking For District 74-specific news, click District 74 Also, explore the categories at the bottom of this, and other pages. = Toastmasters Shop = Place Playcon advance orders here for Toastmasters goodies. Click on the Playcon advance orders link. = Electronic networking board = *Playcon hook-up with individuals who are going = Notices -- Lost and found, etc = = Useful contact numbers = You can get the phone numbers from the official Playcon site at http://www.maxicon.co.za. Here are the mail addresses. Convenor: Kerryn House *mailto:convenor@maxicon.co.za Registrations: Rob Douglas *mailto:reg@maxicon.co.za Marketing: Cindy McAdam * mailto:market@maxicon.co.za Venue: Lisa Fisher *mailto:venue@maxicon.co.za Attendance: Beauty Zondi * mailto:attend@maxicon.co.za Cheron Keller * mailto:finance@maxicon.co.za = How to use this site = # Find something out of date or incomplete # Click "edit" (on the top or the right hand side of your screen) # Update or complete the article # Click "save page" Done! If you make a mistake, don't sweat. Click on "History" (on top of the page) and then "roll back". That rolls the page back to the previous version. Simple, hey? To practice, click here . Category:conferences Category:District 74